Wherever You Will Go
by moony.rj
Summary: hiatus writer's block
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Wherever You Will Go**

**Author: moony.rj**

**Genre: Angst/ Romance**

**Rating: PG-13, to be sure**

**Warnings: fluff, angst**

Summary: AU. When he thought that he had her at his fingertips, she suddenly disappeared from his life. He didn't know what to do; she didn't know why she did it. AsuCaga

* * *

The night was young, and the full moon shone brightly in contrast to the dark autumn night. A gentle breeze blew across the trees, making the night colder than it should have been. Dead leaves were cluttered along the path, neglected and numerous. The smell of grass and nature was in the air.

It was then, in a park, where Athrun Zala and Cagali Yula Attha decided to meet. Both have mentioned that they had something important to tell the other. Both thought that they had the same intention in mind. Both of them have not been more wrong in their entire lives.

Athrun glanced at his wristwatch. It was 8:00pm, the decided time that they would meet. In one hand, he carried a small bouquet of red roses. Dressed in a smart-casual attire of a long sleeved, buttoned-up tee and jeans, he stood against an old oak tree, where he and Cagali used to play when they were young. Being there aroused feelings of nostalgia and reminisces. Athrun remembered the times when both of them had first met in that same place.

It was when Athrun was about five years of age, and Cagali was about four. Their mothers were old university classmates, and both were very surprised to meet each other by the oak tree by the park pathway. Athrun remembered the golden-brown orbs hesitantly peering behind her mother, as both of them were introduced.

"Hi! My name is Athrun. What's yours?" Athrun started chirpily.

"Cagali." She replied shyly, looking at her feet.

"Do you want to play?"

"Umm…I don't know."

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Athrun said, while reaching out for Cagali's hand.

With an approving nod from her mother, Cagali took Athrun's hand, and they spent the whole afternoon running around and having fun, as children usually do. Cagali eventually got out of her shell, and became very lively and energetic, as children should be. They spent their childhood years growing up together, and they soon became the best of friends. They shared secrets that they didn't find the courage to tell others, but that didn't mean they shared everything with each other.

By the time Athrun turned fourteen, he realized that he had a mounting attraction towards Cagali, and it wasn't just friendship. He tried to ignore it at first, but that attraction just grew. He stuttered when they talked, and he found it very difficult to hold hands while walking in the park, as they usually did when they were younger. He blushed profusely when Cagali hugged him, and couldn't meet her eye when they would run in to each other.

To Athrun, Cagali seemed painfully oblivious to all of this. Yes, she did mature, in all aspects actually. Physically, Athrun couldn't help but notice Cagali's developing curves as she entered her teen years, especially when she put him in a bear hug. He noticed, though, that she never did this to anyone else, even to her close female friends. He took it that she saw him only as a big brother. Athrun was an only child, and Cagali had a twin. However, her parents were divorced, and the father took the other twin with him when he moved to a different city with another woman. Cagali then tended to look at Athrun as her role model.

Mentally, Cagali excelled in her studies, and although she never became the top of her class, her marks were still exceptionally high. This was often due to Athrun occasionally tutoring her in his spare time. The boy was good with his Mathematics and Physics, and relentlessly taught the girl to understand the various theorems and formulas without fail.

Cagali became a social butterfly, even during her primary school years. After dispelling over her initial shyness, she easily made friends with many people of different attitudes. Sure, she had this anger management problem, but her charisma negated that aspect of her.

Coming back to the present, Athrun recently gave Cagali a call to meet in the park. She also casually mentioned that she needed to tell him something, also. After three years of hiding, he decided that he needed to confess his true feelings to her. After three years, he finally gathered all his courage he had in his seventeen years. He hoped that it would be enough.

Just then, he saw a figure coming down the dimly lit pathway. It was Cagali. Her blonde hair was tied into a low ponytail, and a scarf was around her neck. She wore a jacket over her usual body-hugging blouse and faded jeans. Athrun noticed that she had a sad look in her eyes. He felt that something was wrong. He was right.

"So, what is so important that you had to bring me over here on this fine evening?" Cagali asked, when she finally approached Athrun. Her eyes were still sad, but they had a sparkle to them when she caught sight of him.

"First, these are for you." Athrun replied, while handing to her the bunch of flowers he carried.

"Oh! They're so beautiful, thank you!" Cagali exclaimed, and gave her friend a peck on the cheek. She didn't notice Athrun's cheeks become flaming red. But heck, she didn't notice much of Athrun's discomfort around her for the past few years.

After smelling the roses, Cagali looked up to Athrun and asked, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Oh…You have something to tell me too, right? You go first."

"Always the gentleman. Umm…Maybe we should take a seat first." She said, walking toward a bench adjacent to the pathway.

Athrun noticed how close of them were, when they sat down. She took his hands in hers. He felt the blood rush up to his face. "Cagali?" he asked, motioning for her to continue what she was about to say.

"Athrun..." she started, looking at their intertwined hands, "you've been such a good friend to me the past few years, and I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you so much for being such a good friend to me."

What surprised Athrun the most was when she looked up to meet his eyes, her own were swelling with tears.

"Athrun, I've applied for a scholarship in one of the top schools in the PLANTs, and I've been accepted. I'm leaving in a few weeks. I don't want to leave you, but – "

Droplets of tears trickled down the outline of her face – down her cheeks and chin, finally dripping down on her clothes. Her breathing became more hitched, as she started crying. She rested her head on Athrun's crest, and put her arms around him. She smelled faintly of soap and cologne.

Shocked at what just happened in the past few minutes, all Athrun's subconscious mind could tell him to do was to put his arms around her to reciprocate, and pull her closer. He started to cry as well, with invisible tears and silent cries. His world just turned upside-down.

Cagali was trembling when she continued. "But – If I d – don't go for this…Dad has been blaming M – mom that she hasn't been taking care of m – me well, a – and threatens t – to take me away, to live with him and m – my twin. I – I love my Mom, and I can't let Dad take advantage of her t – this way…" She was stopped when Athrun put a finger over her lips.

"Shh…Don't think of these things now…Don't cry…" He whispered, while patting her back with his other arm. He wished he could tell himself the same.

They remained this way for a few moments, until Cagali calmed down. Wiping her tear-stained face, she finally finished what she came to say. "Dad wants me to be as successful as my twin, Kira, who is under his close supervision. He just got my latest grade point average, but he isn't satisfied with it –"

"But your marks are way above average!" Athrun cried

"Yes, I know…But the old man still doesn't see it to be enough. He reckons that my mom is being too slack with me. When I first heard about this, I immediately applied for scholarship to one of the top schools in the PLANTs, specifically in Aprillius City. I couldn't let my mother down. I didn't expect that I'd pass, but I did, Athrun! I know I should be happy, but I'm not…You're my best friend Athrun, I can't just leave you…"

Athrun used both of his hands to cup Cagali's face, making her look straight into his eyes. This was the first time in years they have had this eye contact. Cagali could see the hurt brimming in his eyes.

"You know what's best for you Cagali. Don't worry about me, and don't let me keep you from your goals. Many people love you for who you are, Cagali. You'll find new friends over there, I'm sure. Maybe even people that are…are…better friends than…me…"

At his final word, he leaned in, and lightly brushed his lips over hers. Her eyes widened in shock at the sudden contact, but she didn't push him away. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"I'll miss you, Cagali." was all he said. Then he walked off, buried deep in thought, along the path merely illuminated by the moonlight, reflecting all the sorrow in his heart.

TBC?

* * *

Was it good? Should I continue? Review please! It'll make another soul in this world happy! 


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to My Life

Wherever You Will Go

Chapter 2 – Welcome to My Life

Warnings: Angst, and a few vulgarities…

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan. I also do not own "Gundam Seed", regardless of how much I want to…

* * *

Cagalli sat on the bench, shocked, plain and simple. Her mind was trying to register what had just happened. Athrun had just kissed her. Smack on the lips. Her fingers traced the area where his lips touched hers, the contact still tingling in her senses. His smell and scent still lingered in the air around her, as if he was still there.

"Athrun…" she whispered to no one in general. Her grip on the bouquet of roses he gave her earlier tightened. _What did this all mean?_ A tear dropped on the petal of a rose.

_Did he genuinely like her in that way?_ Another droplet followed the first.

_Why did she have to move?_ Tears began to flow consecutively down her cheeks.

_Why was this happening to her?_ Cagali was trembling again, and leaned down from her seat, like a hunchback shivering in the cold

_Why did Dad have to be such a bitch?_ Her cries became louder, as the drops of tears flowed down in a more rapid motion.

_Why was life just so fucked up? _

The moon, the lone witness to the sad event, still shone brightly in the sky, as though mocking her existence and her troubles.

* * *

Cagalli decided that she should start leaving the park now. Things needed to be packed, good-byes needed to be said. She stifled another cry with the memory of what just happened.

She had to fill up the scholarship terms, ans well as re-read the details of everything.

_Get a grip on yourself, Cagalli. _She thought. _You never acted this way before. Toughen up!_

But then again, she never had problems like these concerning Athrun.

Athrun…

She always looked up to him for advice. Her mother was usually out of town engaging in some business or another. She never really needed to look for female friends to discuss her problems, since Athrun was always around. Now that an "Athrun" problem turned up, she didn't know who to talk to about it. One of her friends, Miriallia, was out with her longtime boyfriend Dearka. Cagalli didn't want to spoil their night out together. Her other comrades were probably out also. It was a Friday night, after all.

"At least some people are out there having fun." She muttered.

She slowly made her way back to her home, still holding on to the roses, deciding that she would put them in her room for a while. Hey, she still had a few weeks staying in that room, anyway…A few weeks spent in re-reading scholarship terms, and filling up application forms.

_What a great way to spend the week, _she thought with a sigh.

The wind started to pick up speed, as the once clear night sky turned cloudy, and a few rumbles of thunder was an easy indicator that rain was soon about to fall.

* * *

His mother had a concerned look on her face when she saw Athrun, but said nothing. There was nothing to say, anyway. One look at her son told her that he had girl troubles, and she knew better than to go and ask him about it. The boy needed time alone. Instead, she left a note outside his room, mentioning that his dinner would be in the oven, if he would be hungry. Inside, she knew he wouldn't be. She hoped her son would settle his problem soon.

Rain started to fall, and Athrun could see droplets of precipitation pelting against his window. Droplets that reminded him of Cagalli's tears. His heart ached at how he just left her in the park, but he couldn't bear to just stay there acting as if everything was going fine, when in fact, in his own soul, it wasn't.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? _

_Do you ever feel out of place? _

Athrun collapsed on his bed the moment he got back to his home, his eyes starting to brim with tears, because of the results of his meeting with Cagalli. _That_ certainly didn't go as expected. His head hurt, and he could certainly use a Panadol at the moment.

_Like somehow you just don't belong _

_And no one understands you _

He just didn't know what to do. In his knowledge, he didn't do anything wrong. He was just the best friend. The supporter. The one who's always in the background, but never in the spotlight. The amount of rain pouring outside could not equal to the tears he was shedding in his heart.

_Do you ever want to run away? _

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

He considered going after her, but immediately tossed that thought from his mind. He couldn't. He had so much waiting for him back home. His father had passed away a few years back, and he could not just leave his mother alone. He knew she was still traumatized after her husband had been killed in the fatal car accident. Plus, he could not afford to move to Aprillius City, without a scholarship, which was too late to get.

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming _

He buried his face into his pillow, screaming into it, hoping that today just didn't happen. That Cagalli wouldn't move away. That she would love him back, as he does to her. He didn't know why she hadn't informed him earlier about this scholarship thing.

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

Confusion was the only thing going through his head. Everything was just turned upside down. He had a sick feeling in his gut, even with the thought of her leaving. It was just not right.

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

Athrun didn't know why this had to happen to him, of all people. He was polite, kind, hardworking, patient, and in other words, the perfect son and friend. He tried to please and help everyone.But now, there was no one around to talk to about this.

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

It was funny, in a sad and ironic sort of way, how everything turned out. Athrun thought that after the meeting, he'd finally have his happy ending. That he'd finally have the girl of his dreams in his arms. But no…Someone up there just hated him, and out of spite, cursed him with this. Great. Just Great.

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

He had never felt this down in the dumps in his whole life. He wondered, for a while, if there was any more purpose to live, without seeing Cagalli every day, without seeing her smile, without her hugs, without her…

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

He sat up, and opened his bedside drawer. Inside was a mixture of both candid shots of Cagalli, as well as pictures he took with her. Memories began to rush back to his mind, reminding him of how much he loved her. Thunder loomed in the background.

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life

* * *

_

Cagalli looked over her scholarship terms. An allowance of $2200 per year, free room and board in a decent hostel, free meals, and a free 24/7 covered insurance. The air ticket she would need for the trip would also be free. Was this what she wanted? She forgot to mention that her mother would not be going with her on the trip, she would be staying in Aprillius on her own. Glancing at the roses lying on her bed, she decided that it was too late to tell him that now. He would eventually find out later, anyway.

TBC?

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed!

**MiyuCagalli – **Don't worry, Cagalli won't be left on her own, for long… :)

**Cari-Akira** – Haha, I meant the story to start out angsty…Cause I'm feeling a bit angsty myself :P I wanted to portray Athrun as the gentleman type of character, and I guess I succeeded, didn't I? Thanks for the lengthy review!

**Cagallifan** – We'll see who has feelings for what, as the story progresses… :)

**Sunflower Seeds** – Hmm…She isn't leaving yet, not in this chapter anyway…

* * *

A/N

Hahaha…I'm glad some people reviewed…It makes me have the inspiration to write more! That, plus the added factor that exams just finished, for me… )

Actually writing the fic was in-the-spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. I was bored. No more exams. Yet, there is compulsory study time back where I live. So yeah, got to a computer and typed my brains out.

I'm quite aware that there are some grammatical errors that I'd make (sometimes I don't type the same thing that's in my head), so tell me if you guys spot any errors…

And yes, I noticed that I spelled "Cagalli" wrongly in the first chapter…Must change…How?

This was more of a recap chapter…yes, I know it's too early (and too short), but I need to set this in before the real thing goes into place, right? )

Review please! )


	3. New acquaintances Old memories

A/N

Sorry for not updating for…months…Gaah, been busy, and haven't gotten inspiration to update, until just now…Sorry! bows

Answers to reviews:

kiuna'yukina >> Well, angst is present in everyday, so yah…I hope this chappie satisfies you… 

Kageharu Kaco >> Thanks, I'll try my best 

Cari-Akira >> $2200 is hardly enough allowance, haha…It doesn't cover your food, hand phone bills, etc  I should know…Don't worry, your review isn't too long, it's actually encouraging to have long reviews, cause there's actually feedback on the details of the fic  Hmm…So, Cagalli is unsure of her feelings to Athrun, and Athrun has liked her since he was about fourteen, so he liked her for about three years. Cool, huh?

On to the fic! (The plot is actually going to make sense in this chapter, haha, at last!)

**Title: Wherever You Will Go**

**Author: moony.rj**

**Genre: Angst/ Romance**

**Rating: PG-13, to be sure**

**Warnings: fluff, angst**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny, regardless of how much I want to. The names mentioned in this fic, such as titles of schools and places are randomly conjured in my brain for half a second. Do not sue me, as they are increasing lame.

The lively city of Aprillius was a lengthy two hour plane ride from ORB, where Cagalli used to live. The hustle and bustle of the large metropolis was almost overwhelming for the young blonde, who just arrived in the airport a few minutes ago. Important looking individuals hurried here, there, and everywhere, with professional looking briefcases and expensive hand phones. Foreigners from seemingly both every and any part of the world wanted to visit the city-state, given the different skin colors and dialects Cagalli could here, even inside the airport itself.

It had been a week or two after Cagalli and Athrun's last encounter. Cagalli could not even bring herself to say goodbye to the blue-haired boy. She took the whole flight thinking about him, rather than worrying about her new school, new friends, and all that, which are the usual thoughts plaguing the minds of young adults going under the same experience as her. The current moment, however, she had no time to think about anything but making sure all her things were with her.

"Passport, luggage, hand phone, purse…" Cagalli muttered, ticking off a mental checklist. She was sitting on a fancy steel plated bench in the luxurious airport. It surely paid to go to a rich place like Aprillius.

"Miss Attha?"

"Mmm?" Cagalli looked up, to meet a pair of marigold eyes. They belonged to a middle aged woman with shoulder length brown hair.

"I'm Murrue Ramius, the one assigned to pick you up by the embassy. This is my comrade Mwu La Flagga," she said, shaking Cagalli's hand while gesturing towards a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes. He winked at her, "Pleased to meet ya, lil' lady. Welcome to Aprillius City!"

"Come on, we'll take you to the boarding school, so you can get settled. The other scholars are outside, waiting." Murrue continued, and Mwu expertly carried Cagalli's bags as though they merely weighed like normal book bags.

"Other scholars…?"

"Yeah, other teens who got the scholarship, just like you. You didn't think you were the only one, now did you?" Mwu said, chuckling.

Once they passed the customs, the trio got to the outside of the airport. Roads, highways, and skyways were the first things in sight. Different modes of transportation were seen zooming around. Instead of the clean, natural air Cagalli was used to, the air in Aprillius seemed to be slightly humid and dusty, if that was possible. It made her a tad bit uncomfortable, but her curiosity and excitement pretty much made up for that.

After taking in her surroundings, Cagalli noticed a bunch of people hanging around in by a van. A pair of guys was sharing a CD player, one of them working on a rubric cube, while the other was apparently humming to the music while reading a manga. Another guy was leaning against a wall opposite the duo, talking to his hand phone. He seemed a bit frustrated. It was probably homesickness.

"Scholars indeed…And all guys, too…" Cagalli murmured.

The guy who was reading the manga looked up, as though he was able to hear what Cagalli just said. He had dirty blonde hair and nicely tanned skin, his purple eyes having a mischievous to them. "So, our princess has finally arrived," he exclaimed not too softly.

This brought the attention his other two companions, who immediately looked at the tired blonde.

"Ahh, this is the cause of our thirty hour wait?" the boy fiddling with the rubric cube sneered, while running a hand through his shoulder length silver tresses, juggling the aforementioned cube with the other hand. He looked Cagalli up and down; a "hmph" escaped his lips as he looked away, pouting.

The other boy holding the hand phone merely glanced at her, an unreadable and stoic expression in his face, before resuming to his conversation. His fiery blood-red eyes, however, gave away the impression that the teen was angry at something, even though his voice remained stoic, monotonic, and calculating.

Both Mwu and Murrue noticed this, but said nothing. They both knew that the brunette could not be bothered with, not with the crisis happening at his home town. The teen used in the less urban region of Orb, where a typhoon had recently struck. The safety of his immediate family was yet to be known.

> > > > > > > > >

A disturbing silence was maintained throughout the whole trip to the boarding school where the four teens would be residing. The tanned boy with the manga, who later introduced himself as Dearka, was snickering to himself as he continued to read his beloved comic. Scrutinizing the cover, Cagalli decided that it was just another perverted yuri manga. "Boys will always be boys," she muttered.

The two other boys, Yzak and Shinn, were slumped against each other, sleeping. An occasional grunt or snore was the only sounds from the duo. Even though Cagalli found them quite adorable in that position, she still could not forgive the fair skinned, silver haired teen for acting rude to her earlier.

Mwu was driving the van, with Murrue seated next to him. Both were flirting in a subtle manner to each other.

After about half an hour, they reached their destination.

"Voltaire Academy Boarding School, huh? Sounds a bit too…"

"…ancient? I agree with ya, bro."

"Hmph, never asked for your opinion."

"I forsee a great friendship in the making."

"Oh shut up."

"Love you too."

Shinn raised an eyebrow at the exchange, but said nothing. The introverted brunette was looking after their luggage, somehow entertaining himself by looking at the patterns in the reception office's wall. Boy, was he bored.

> > > > > > > > > >

Meanwhile, Murrue was getting Cagalli checked into the boarding school, while Mwu was on his way carrying Cagalli's things to her room.

"Three bedded room, yes…On which floor? …Okay okay…That would be just fine…Thanks…" was all Cagalli could hear from the older woman's conversation with the receptionist. A few moments later, she found herself inside a white-washed room, adorned with three adequately-sized beds, three tables, and other necessities in sets of three. She noticed that one of the beds had already been occupied.

"We'll leave you to unpack, okay? Remember dinner is at 6:30pm, don't be late, okay?" Mwu reminded her with a grin, before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

With that, our protagonist started unpacking, doing the most she could from putting on the bed sheets to filling up her own small bookshelf. While she was so engrossed with unpacking, Cagalli did not notice her hand phone blinking repeatedly while vibrating, as she left it in silent mode.

> > > > > > > > > >

'You have 14 new messages and 3 missed calls'

Cagalli sweatdropped when she went through her various text messages, most from her mother and some close friends from her previous school. Grinning with a strange sort of assurance that the important people in her life still remembered her, she felt more courageous than homesick, which was what she originally expected. One particular SMS caught her attention though.

_Wantin u is easy, missin u is hard. Wishin u r wif me wrapped up in my arms. Constantly tink of u wen we r apart. Ive got the padlock, u hav the key to my heart. –Athrun_

"Oh my…Athrun…You're still…"

Unable to control her mixed and confused emotions, Cagalli just knelt down from her standing position. Sprawled on the floor, she laid her head on the side of her bed, and could do nothing but cry.

TBC?

> > > > > > > > > >

Who's Cagalli's mysterious roommate? What will ever happen between her and Athrun? Will sparks fly? How about the grouchy Shinn? Find out more in the next update of "Wherever You Will Go"! Remember, more reviews faster update time!

Toodles

moony.rj


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: whoa…8 reviews…The most I've gotten…You guys can't imagine how astounded I was when I saw this…

Answers to reviews:

**Kageharu Kaco** – Yep, fastest review indeed…And I'm updating weeks later… Sorry ah…

**Meghan** – Lolz, I found that SMS somewhere in the internet…Pretty sweet yah? Mmm, I think Lacus is meant to be with Kira…So yeah, then Athrun with Cagalli… 

**daisukiasu'n'caga** – Haha, from where I come from, guys aren't even allowed to go to even the same floor as the girls in the boarding school…So yeah, he isn't going to be rooming with her…Nice idea though :P

**Cari-Akira** – From what I know, it's the government who issues the allowance haha:) Cause then in the future the scholars would be reciprocating the improvement back for the country anyway…But that's what I think…And to make things a bit clearer, it's just that Cagalli arrived the same time as guys. Don't worry, there are more girls making their appearances later ;)

Thanks also to **seiha**, **Shadow-Naka**, **Cagalli-01**, and **Midnight Fallacy** for reviewing!

**Title: Wherever You Will Go**

**Author: moony.rj**

**Genre: Angst/ Romance**

**Rating: PG-13, to be sure**

**Warnings: fluff, angst, utter randomness**

**Chapter 4 – **

"Are you okay…?" A soft but steady voice stopped Cagalli from her quiet sobbing. Wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, the blond teen turned to be faced with inquisitive albeit worried blue eyes and stunning purple hair. Her right hand was on the small of Cagalli's back, and the other holding a tissue. She apparently just arrived, judging from her still in her jacket, jeans, and boots, duffel bag still slung over her shoulder.

"Mmm, yeah, sorry for that. I must have made such a terrible first impression." Cagalli replied, a smile somehow forced on her lips. She took the tissue from the other girl's manicured hands as both of them stood up.

The other girl smiled back. "No worries, you must be homesick right? Don't be embarrassed. I just arrived now, so I can't feel it, just yet. I'll be bawling worse than you before you know it" she said with a wink.

With her companion's cheery attitude, Cagalli immediately felt that she could warm up to the girl. "I guess we should be roommates, right? We haven't introduced ourselves...I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, from Orb. You?" she said, offering her right hand to the blue eyed girl while wearing a genuine smile this time around.

"Lunamaria Hawke, from the PLANTs. Luna for short. Pleased to meet you," the girl said as she shook the blonde's hand.

"I'll help you unpack yeah? I'm almost done with my stuff anyway."

"Oh, no, you must be so exhausted by now. I can do it on my own."

"Not really, and it would help me to get my mind off some things now."

"If you say so…I'm calling dibs on the bed over there."

"Hai hai…"

-

And thus a new friendship was formed.

-

The two settled themselves at the dining hall of the boarding house hours later, a layer of sweat lingering on their forehead, exhausted by their cleaning and unpacking. Both of them were waiting for the food to be served, as apparently the caterers have not finished preparing the food.

Long and rectangular mahogany coloured tables, enough to seat about six to eight people, were lined in a parallel fashion around the whole square-ish room. The seats were connected to the tables, like benches. There were about a hundred of those tables in the dining hall. Large windows were generously placed on the walls, which were painted a hue of light caramel brown. Various vending machines were situated sparingly. Suddenly realizing the how large the room really was, Cagalli wondered how many people were going to live in the boarding school, for they did not see much of other people yet. In fact, she and Luna seemed to be the only inhabitants of the 5th floor, where their room was. Their other roommate did not arrive yet.

Dusk was nearing, as the telltale blue sky gradually grew darker every minute. After ten minutes of their waiting, Luna's forehead connected with the table surface, and soft snores could be heard. Cagalli sighed while shaking her head sideways at her new roommate's gesture, a small grin gracing her features.

While the purple haired female dressed and talked enough to portray that she was as mature as a teenager could possibly be, her antics were hopelessly childish. _People do need to let their inner child out, I guess, _she thought. During the tedious process of unpacking, Lunamaria managed to make it at least enjoyable by cracking jokes some time or another, and by making blunt remarks with the items in the room.

"The window's too small. How am I supposed to escape at night when I transform into a vampire!" Luna once exclaimed. Cagalli allowed herself to giggle, despite her depressed state. Even though her comment was undeniably lame, the way the blue eyed teen said it exasperatedly and seriously made it too funny not to laugh.

Cagalli checked her watch. 6:27pm. They were still too early, as she remembered that Mwu did say dinner started at 6:30pm. These people were apparently followed their time exactly. Shaking her head in disbelief, the blonde was about to lay her head down like Lunamaria in quest for the heavenly state of peace called sleep, but a prod on her shoulder denied her to do so.

Groggily turning around with irritated, half lidded eyes, Cagalli met face to face with no other than the silver haired Yzak Joule. Dearka was standing somewhere behind him, engrossed with yet another shojou manga. Shinn, however, was no where to be found. Both boys changed out of their traveling attire, and into a pair of black slacks and grey t-shirt for Yzak, a sleeveless jersey and bermudas for Dearka.

The girls also changed into something more casual, into loose fitting shirts and knee length shorts of Cagalli, as Luna's shorts merely reached to her mid-thigh. The girl's wardrobe mainly consisted of revealing clothes anyway, Cagalli noticed while she helped the girl to move in. Miniskirts, tube tops, mostly lacy things…our protagonist was in contact with the flimsy material that she thought she would _never _wear in her whole life for the whole afternoon.

"What?" Cagalli said in a not-so-nice manner, as she shot the blue eyed boy a glare.

"Food's here." he replied, tilting his head towards the meal serving counter. "Unless you want to hibernate here and rot in the process. Those people are here as well." he said, referring to Mwu and Murrue, who just came in, and were carrying some things that looked like documents.

"Mmm right" Cagalli retorted, too tired to think of a witty remark. "Where's that other boy though, Shinn? Don't tell me you two left him alone. The guy seemed lonely as it was"

"I see that someone sure is concerned," Yzak said while smiling deviously. "A developing crush? Or perhaps, dare I say it, _love_?" he cooed. Dearka snickered to that, while still being engaged in reading his comic.

"Oh please, don't be such a dim-witted moron. Not that you haven't been one since we met." Cagalli sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Just don't make someone so out of place. I know that both of you are practically joined at the hip, but don't leave people out just because of that, you self-centered egotist jerks." she said matter of factly.

Yzak's grin dissolved upon hearing her lecture. "Okay princess, we tried to talk to the angsty kid, but he would only give us a blank stare, and then continue angsting. The only coherent things we've heard from him today were "flood", "die", and "shaddup". The rest were just murmurs. He's hiding somewhere in his room, still holding that pink gay-ish cellphone like his life depended on it. Sheesh."

"You're not roommates?"

"Nope, me and Dearka here are though. Two more empty beds in our room. Black haired boy is lucky enough to be in a two-bedded room. I pity whoever gets to be with him."

"We all have different numbers of roommates?"

"Apparently, yes. Now, if you excuse us, we're going to grab something to eat now. We're starving. C'mon Dearka, quit staring at porn and get back to reality."

Dearka, who had a dreamy grin embedded on his face seconds ago, stood at attention and wiped a trail of drool by the side of his mouth. "This isn't porn!"

"Yeah right…"

The duo made their way to the meal counter where trays and trays containing a various assortment of food was displayed. The aroma made its way to Cagalli, who got hungrier by the second. Turning around to wake Luna up, she was surprised to see her sitting up, elbow propped, hand supporting her face, interest in her eyes. Apparently, she had listened to the whole exchange between the silver haired teen and herself.

"Lover's quarrel?" she inquired, raising her eyebrow.

Giving Luna a blunt stare, Cagalli replied, "Why do you people seem to enjoy teasing me a lot?" A hint of joking was in her tone though.

"It seems to irritate you a lot." Was the curt reply, followed by small chuckles.

"Sadists."

-

A picture, old and neglected, lay on the floor.

It's edges were somewhat worn in age.

The images in the photograph itself yellowed in the passage time

Quality, however, was what mattered, truly.

Memories captured in that split second, reserved forever.

-

Athrun was going through his photo album; he just had nothing else to kill time. Seated in his mahogany study table, he was reclined in his large armchair. Pictures of Cagalli flooded the book. Emotions of different calibers filled Athrun. He regretted deeply to not have confessed his feelings before Cagalli applied for the scholarship. It might have ended differently.

He might have had a _happy_ ending. He would actually have had Cagalli in his arms, softly caressing her, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear while she would playfully push him away by what she'd hear. They would go out together – on dates. He would be able to see her smile. And not just for anyone or anything, but genuinely for him.

Realizing this, Athrun could not help but bang his head repeatedly on the desk top, while murmuring incoherent vulgarities to himself.

His hand phone, thrown somewhere on his bed, was blinking, indicating that he had a new text message sent to him.

-

TBC?

-

A/N

Gaah. Tired. Please read and review. It makes me happier.:P I've got important examinations coming, so I really won't have time to update. Maybe after the exams end, then I'll be able to update a whole lot faster.

Okay, toodles!

Moony.rj


End file.
